


Naissance de Sarah

by boulouzou



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, The Family of Sarah O'Brien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulouzou/pseuds/boulouzou
Summary: Voici un one shots sur la naissance de Sarah O’Brien. Ses parents attendaient la naissance d’un fils, mais à la place ils eurent une petite fille….
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Naissance de Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma conception de la famille d’O’Brien que je considère comme canon. J’ai l’intention d’écrire plusieurs petits One shots sur la vie et l’enfance de Sarah O’Brien.
> 
> Dans la série on entend parler que d’une sœur et d’un frère qui était son frère préféré ; on n’a même pas leur prénom ; j’ai décidé de les appeler respectivement : Mary-Katherine et Archie. 
> 
> Dans ma version de la famille d’O’Brien, Sarah a plusieurs frères et sœurs.
> 
> Dernière chose, le village où se passe l’action dans le Lancashire est un village fictif. Je ne connais pas assez bien l’Angleterre et ses villes. Veuillez m’excusez pour cela.

Notre histoire commence dans un petit village, prénommé « Sury-aux-bois », se situant entre les frontières du Lancashire et le Yorkshire.

Le village fut surplombé par une immense forêt verdoyante. Les terres étaient d’un vert pur, un vert foncé et fraichement mouillé par les pluies récentes. 

C’était en Angleterre où la pluie était fréquente et abondante. Grace à la pluie, les récoltes étaient bonnes, les kilos de maïs, de blé étaient pleins de richesse.

Mais parfois, malheureusement, les récoltes n’étaient pas toujours bonnes, à cause de la grêle, les inondations, les écoulements de boue, provoquaient des désastres. 

Le village de Sury-aux-bois, était un village paisible, heureux et prospère, et qui était surtout considéré comme un lieu rural. A la sortie du village se trouvait une rivière où un pont de brique le surplombait. Les enfants avaient l’habitude d’y jouer ou capturer des grenouilles et pêcher.

Les forgerons forgeaient les fers à cheval, des bouts de métal avec de solides marteaux chauffés. Le forgeron est avant tout un ouvrier ou un artisan qui forge à la main et assemble des pièces de métal.

Les ouvriers agricoles, les paysans et les éleveurs s’occupaient de leurs champs et de leurs élevages. Certains éleveurs s’occupaient d’une race d’animaux spécifiques. L’élevage est avant tout, un ensemble des activités qui assurent la multiplication des animaux souvent domestiques.

L’élevage de porc, de poulets, d’oie, et de vaches…

Les paysans produisent avant tout du maïs et du blé. L'agriculture est un but de produire des aliments et d'autres ressources utiles.

Il y avait une boulangerie qui préparait du pain frais, moelleux et tendre. L’épouse du boulanger gardait toujours en réserve des bonbons pour les enfants à la sortie de l’école ou après l’office du dimanche.

Il y avait un jeune médecin qui venait de la nouvelle école de médecine qui avait des idées de grands idéaux et humble mais ambitieux.

Malheureusement les gens d’ici étaient pauvres et ne pouvaient le payer qu’avec des œufs de poule ou des parties de farine, ou barriques de lait.

Le village était la propriété, la fonctionnalité de la Grande Maison du comté.

Le village était avoisinant d’un grand et riche domaine, appartenant à la famille des Beaumont. C’étaient des riches propriétaires terriens, ils n’étaient néanmoins pas des aristocrates. Ils n’étaient néanmoins pas enviable de leurs homologues. Et ils n’étaient pas des aristocrates désirés.

Pour la simple et bonne raison que les Beaumont possédaient des terres, des richesses et de l’argent.

La famille Beaumont avait réussi à faire fortune voilà quatre générations, grâce au commerce, esclavagistes des noirs Africains au temps de l’esclavagisme en Amérique.

Ils étaient ce qu’on appelait « la bonne noblesse terrienne » ce qui était un pas en dessous des aristocrates. Ils se démarquaient donc de leurs paires Anglais, mais les Beaumont espéraient toujours secrètement marier un de leurs enfants à un riche héritier ou héritière aristocrates pour qu’il soit enfin reconnu et améliorerait et enrichirait leur position actuelle.

Le couple Beaumont qui se surnommait respectivement, Richard et Prescillia Beaumont, avait cinq enfants, dont la plus jeune qui avait six mois, s’appelait Evangelina.

_____________________________________

Télésphore O’Brien, était un jeune homme de vingt et un ans. Il était fort, courageux et travailleur. Il s’occupait de la ferme familiale depuis toujours.

Son père avait travaillé sur ces terres toute sa vie et avait fait au mieux pour que la famille ne manque de rien et soit prospère, et qu’ils ne soient pas de pauvres agriculteurs.

Télésphore avait arrêté l’école à quatorze ans pour se consacrer au travail de la ferme ; les travaux agricoles et l’élevage des porcs.

Télésphore était un fermier assez prospère, il n’était pas considéré comme un riche agriculteur, loin de là. Mais sa terre s’élevait à mille livres environ à l’époque Victorienne.

La famille O’Brien habitait dans une petite maison mais pas si petite que cela, elle possédait une structure assez grande, la maison était munie d’un escalier pour accéder aux chambres ; il y en avait trois, une pour les parents, une autre qui serait considérée comme la chambre des filles et l’autre celle des garçons. Les pièces du bas étaient un salon avec une table pour prendre les repas. Une autre pièce servait de cuisine avec un coin qui servait pour le jour de la douche. Il y avait une porte qui menait de la cuisine à un local qui était utilisé pour le travail ouvrier pour construire divers objets en bois ainsi qu’un refuge pour garder les animaux comme les chèvres au chaud pour l’hiver.

Télésphore et sa femme, Kathleen attendaient un enfant. Leur premier né. 

Télésphore ne parlait que du futur bébé comme étant un garçon. 

« J’espère que ce sera un garçon. » Et il rajoutait « Dans une famille digne de ce nom, l’ainé est toujours un garçon. »

Kathleen O’Brien avait dix-neuf ans, elle était mariée à Télésphore depuis quelque mois maintenant. C’était une jeune femme timide est pas très sûre d’elle.

Elle avait travaillé autrefois dans la grande maison comme fille de cuisine depuis ses quatorze ans, et ensuite comme femme de ménage. 

Kathleen avait perdu sa mère quand elle était très jeune. Sa grand-mère depuis ce jour, s’occupait extrêmement d’elle.

Kathleen a travaillé dur toute sa vie. Un tablier blanc et un bonnet faisaient partie de son uniforme de travail. Nettoyer et récurer les sols des cuisines, faire les lits et faire la vaisselle.

Elle avait rencontré Télésphore durant un évènement organisé par l’église. Ils s’étaient peu de temps après mariés.

Depuis, Kathleen et la mère de Télésphore, Alice, sont devenue, très proche.

Alice la considérait comme sa propre fille. 

Depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant, Kathleen attendait un heureux événement.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Kathleen attendait patiemment la naissance de son bébé. Elle était arrivée au terme depuis un moment, alors elle restait couchée sur le divan.

Ou s’occuper de nourrir les poulets.

Kathleen sentit tout à coup une douleur et un écoulement le long de ses jambes. Elle appela Alice, qui était dans la cuisine.  
Alice prit les choses en mains et prit sa belle fille dans ses bras, pour la conduire à l’étage. 

Alice annonce à Télésphore que la naissance était venue.

_____________________________________

Kathleen revêtit sa chemise de nuit. Elle caressa son ventre rond, tendis qu’Alice prépara les draps du lit.

« Ce n’est rien ma chérie, courage. Pense au vêtement de bébé qui attendent dans la commode. » 

Kathleen se coucha, les contractions continuaient à être régulières. 

« Pourvu que ce soit un garçon. C’est ce que Télésphore veut. »

Alice était la mère de Télésphore O’Brien.

Alice O'Brien était l'accoucheuse du village, elle avait aidé presque la moitié des enfants de la région à venir au monde. Alice était en quelque sorte une remplaçante du médecin en ce qui concernait la maternité.

Alice était d'origine Irlandaise, petite elle avait subi et enduré les dures famines qui avaient frappées l'Irlande. Elle avait été toute menue et très fragile de santé, ses parents pensaient qu'elle ne survivrait pas à l'enfance. Ils l’avaient donc envoyée en Angleterre. Alice avait grandi dans une école de charité jusqu’à l’âge de quatorze ans ; avait appris le dessin, la couture, les travaux domestiques. 

Elle était devenue couturière du village, elle était très talentueuse, elle a confectionné plus de robes, de chaperons, de manteaux de laine qu’on aurait pu en trouver. Elle s’était mariée à dix-neuf ans tout en continuant à tricoter et à coudre. 

Son arrivée dans la famille O’Brien n’avait pas été de tout repos, ni une épreuve facile, qu’elle avait dû endurer avec courage. En effet, le mariage n’avait pas été bien vu, car Alice n’était pas la femme parfaite, considérée comme trop mince, les hanches pas assez rondes, et trop frêle. Tout le monde disait qu’elle n’allait pas survivre aux accouchements, que les enfants ne naitraient pas assez fort.

Au bout du compte Alice avait mit au monde son premier enfant, Télésphore, et avait eu ensuite dix enfants, dont seulement cinq arrivèrent à l’âge adulte.

Les cris de Kathleen se faisaient de plus en plus intenses.

« Celle-là était très forte ».

Alice lui sourit avec sympathie. 

Kathleen se leva pour marcher en longueur dans la chambre. C’était des exercices nécessaires pour empêcher les chevilles d’enfler.

Les deux femmes patientaient, le vagin s’écarta pour laisser passer le bébé.

« Je vois sa tête ». Déclara Alice en regardant entre les jambes de sa belle-fille.

Kathleen sourit tout en soufflant et prenant de profondeur respiration.

« Je savais que ce serai douloureux. Je suis courageuse, j’ai toujours rêvé de mieux de vous avoir près de moi. » 

Le bébé est né, elle poussa un petit cri.

Alice regarda entre les jambes pour regarder de quel sexe était l’enfant. C’était une fille.

« C’est une fille. »

Une fille Kathleen sentit tout son univers tomber, ça ne pouvait pas l’être. Cela aurait dû être un garçon. Télésphore et elle attendaient un garçon. Même Alice avait prédit la venue d’un garçon.

Kathleen se souvient d’avoir visité une gitane, lors de l’avenue d’une foire. Elle lui avait prit son alliance en le faisant se balancer par une chaine en argent la chaine est restée immobile en signe que ce serait un fils.

L’enfant était gros et possédait une touffe de cheveux brun acajou sur la tête.

Alice changeât les draps qui étaient remplit de liquide amniotique et quelques particules de sang. Elle changeât la chemise de nuit de Kathleen qui était trempée de sueur. Elle mit le tout dans un panier en osier pour aller le laver ensuite.

Alice lava le bébé dans une bassine et le mit doucement dans une couverture de laine que Kathleen avait tricotée. 

Alice avait confectionné plusieurs vêtements de bébé.

_____________________________________

Alice descendit pour annoncer la nouvelle à son fils.

« C’est une fille »

Une fille ! Non ce n’était pas possible. L’information montait lentement dans l’esprit de Télésphore. Elle crépitait doucement dans son cerveau, comme un brouillard, qui s’épaississait doucement. Et qui bouleversait et envahissait son esprit, qui bouleversait ses espérances, son monde, son univers.

Ses espoirs d’avoir un garçon.

L’enfant aurait dû être un garçon, tout les signes le présageaient. Les signes de grand-mère, même Alice, le répétait, « ce sera un garçon ». Le ventre rond annonçait les signes. 

Les signes continuaient à présager un garçon, la manière, les aliments que Kathleen mangeait. Du lait des œufs allongés.

« Une pisseuse. Non ce n’est pas possible » 

Les filles étaient tellement plus fragiles, plus craintive. Elles étaient moins fortes et résistantes étaient incapable d’aider à la ferme.

« C’est un bébé, elle a besoin de chaleur et de réconfort. » 

Il arriva dans la chambre, le bébé dans les bras de Kathleen qui le regardait avec un sourire timide.

« Je suis désolée, Télésphore j’aurais temps voulu te donner un fils. Mais n’est-t-elle pas merveilleuse » 

« C’est moi qui vais en juger. » 

Il voulut prendre le bébé dans les bras, Alice prit l’enfant des bras de Kathleen heureuse que son fils veuille du bébé. 

Alice voulut lui montrer comment soutenir l’enfant. Mais il était comme fou.

« Tu voix mon fils c’est comme cela qu’on tient un enfant. » 

Le bébé se mit aussitôt à pleurer, Télésphore tenait n’importe comment sa fille, qui la prit dans ses mains et qui l’observa attentivement en la tenant à bout de bras comme si cette chose pouvait le contaminer, la petite tête du nourrisson retombant mollement sur sa poitrine faute de soutien. 

« Regardez-moi ça, cette enfant et chétive et elle n’est même pas forte. »

« Télésphore, c’est encore un nourrisson laisse-la se développer comme il se doit. Elle deviendra forte en grandissant. » 

Télésphore ne répondit rien, il regardait sa femme d’un œil noir et sa mère d’un regard sombre.

Alice reprit rapidement le bébé dans ses bras. Essayant de l’apaiser du mieux qu’elle put. Le bébé continuait à pleurer. Il se calma peu à peu.

Alice quitta la chambre pour aller voir son fils.

« Télésphore tu dois être raisonnable. » 

Mais Télésphore ne voulait rien entendre. Il continuait à tenir un discours moralisateur. A exprimer son mécontentement. Au point de devenir insolant. 

Alors Alice lui donna une bonne gifle.   
Télésphore était totalement interloqué par le comportement d’Alice. Il la regarda avec un regard étonner.

« Ecoute mon fils, je suis ta mère. Tu dois me respecter. Est-ce que je suis une tare, est-ce-que je suis différente de toi parce que je suis une femme ? Pourquoi je devrais en avoir honte ? » Le ton d’Alice s’adoucit, elle posa sa main contre la joue qu’elle a giflée et tourna le regard vers elle « Je suis ta mère, les femmes sont essentielles pour l’humanité. Je suis sûre que tu t’y habitueras. Remercions les femmes pour qu’elles soient intelligentes. Parce qu’elles le sont, je t’ai mis au monde et j’en remercie Dieu. J’espère que tu changeras de comportement, il faut que tu sois raisonnable. » 

Alice regarda tristement son fils, et retourna dans la chambre pour rejoindre Kathleen et le bébé.

_____________________________________

Au début, il y avait sa maman.

Les premières pensées conscientes de Sarah avaient été à propos de sa mère. La respiration de Kathleen, les battements de cœur, les sons qui avaient été au début des bourdonnement ensuite des voix distinctes que Sarah avait appris à reconnaitre.

Il y avait la lumière rouge très tamisée. Les formes noires de son corps. 

Sarah pouvait bouger au début, son corps dansant dans le ventre. C'était son territoire et personne ne devait y pénétrer sauf elle, elle suçait son pouce, Sarah n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Mais un jour elle ne pouvait plus bouger, sa tête se mit dans une position bien précise. 

Un jour quelque chose de terrible est arrivé, les murs se sont oppressés tout autour d'elle, l'obligent à sortir, tête la première. L'air de dehors l'avait tellement choqué, l'obligent à pousser son premier cri, les poumons fonctionnant automatiquement. 

Et Sarah eu ensuite les bons bras de sa mère et la voix douce de sa grand-mère, Alice. 

Mais une voix brusque et bourrue, de son père.

_____________________________________

Kathleen reposait sa tête et son dos contre le bois de la tête du lit essayant de toute ses forces de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient à tout moment de tomber. 

"Tout ce que je voulais c'était mettre cet enfant là au monde."

Alice s’approcha de sa belle-fille, en posant délicatement sa main contre sa joue.

« Calme toi ma chérie, je connais mon fils, il se calmera quand il s’attachera au bébé. » Alice s’assit près de Kathleen en rajoutant « En attendant nous devons trouver un nom à ce bébé. »

Alice déposa délicatement l’enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Kathleen la berça doucement en regardant son visage avec les yeux qui lui piquer les larmes.

« J’ai pensé à Sarah., comme prénom » déclara Alice. Elle le trouvait tout à fait charmant, noble et beau. C’était un prénom fort qui pourrait, Alice l’espérait, convenir à sa petite-fille et qui suivrait les traces des charactères qu’elle espère trouver plus tard.

Sarah était le prénom de la femme d’Abram dans la bible, et plus précisément dans l’ancien testament, Sarah avait un fort charactère elle ne laissait jamais personne lui faire du mal ou laisser les autres la nuire.

Elle avait aimé farouchement son époux, et son fils, Isaac qu’elle avait tant attendue pendants de nombreuses années. Mais Sarah était aussi douce et très protectrice.

Sarah signifie, en hébreu, « Princesse », ou « souveraine.

Les Sarah sont caractérisées, comme étant douces et très féminines. Et sont fragiles, elle est sensible aux aléas de l'amour, recherchant souvent une certaine sécurité au sein de son foyer. Elle a besoin de séduire et de sentir qu'on l'apprécie. Un certain manque de confiance en elle explique son besoin de reconnaissance. Malgré une sensibilité apparente, Sarah est une femme forte, qui sait s'affirmer et gérer les situations les plus délicates.

Et Oui, Alice espérait que ce soit les qualités, les défauts que la petite Sarah ait en grandissant. Enfin si Kathleen acceptait le prénom.

« Sarah, et un jolie et un bien beau prénom. » Kathleen acceptée le prénom avec un faible sourire en embrassant le au de la tête du bébé.

« Il va aussi lui falloir lui trouver d’autres prénoms, Sarah ne sera pas suffisante. » Ajouta-t-elle. 

Kathleen prit une profonde inspiration est déclara : « Je voudrais lui donner votre prénom, Alice. » Kathleen aimait beaucoup sa belle-mère, et Alice était un prénom doux est féminin.

Kathleen aimait Alice comme si elle était sa propre mère, et elle l’était d’une certaine façon, elle l’était.

Alice O’Brien était une femme forte, indépendante et courageuse. Et Kathleen espère que Sarah ait ses parts de caractère quand elle grandira.

Les Alice étaient courageuses, fortes et possédaient une grande intuition. Et elles sont vives d’esprit. 

Alice avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, par les mots, les paroles et l’honneur que lui faisait Kathleen.

« Je te remercie ma chérie. » 

Kathleen voulait aussi donner à Sarah le prénom de sa propre grand-mère ; Catherine.

« De cette façon Sarah aura les prénoms de ses grands-mères et cela lui portera bonheur. »

Kathleen avait été élevée par sa grand-mère après le décès de sa mère. Et Catherine avait été extrêmement maternelle et douce et avait apporté de la joie à la petite Kathleen et toutes les bases d’une bonne éducation, pour qu’elle ait toutes les armes qu’une femme était censées avoir pour lutter dans ce monde d’hommes qu’était l’époque Victorienne.

Catherine est devenue la patronne des jeunes filles.

Les Catherine sont courageuses et fortes. Catherine est entièrement tournée vers les autres. Diplomate, elle est souvent sollicitée en cas de désaccord dans un groupe, car elle est toujours de bons conseils. Réceptive à tout ce qui l'entoure, Catherine est très sensible. Elle aime être entourée des gens qu'elle aime et déteste être seule. Déterminée, Catherine se donne toujours les moyens de réussir.

Alice regarda avec tendresse et amour sa nouvelle petite fille, tandis que le bébé bailli et se frotta les yeux avec ses petits points serrés. 

Après avoir décidé précautionneusement des noms pour le bébé. Alice est retournée voir Télésphore pour lui annoncer la décision des prénoms.

Celui-ci était assis dans son sofa près de la cheminée en train de fumée sa pipe. Il acquiesça tout en marmonnant des acquiescements.

_____________________________________

Sarah Alice Catherine O’Brien est née le 25 Novembre 1874 dans un petit village enneigé dans le Lancashire.

Sarah fut baptisée deux jours plus tard. Revêtue dans une jolie robe blanche de batême assortie à un gilet de laine et soigneusement emmitouflée dans des langes finement cousus par les soins d’Alice.

La cérémonie fut célébrée après l’office du dimanche avec toute la famille O’Brien. Sarah ne pleura pas dans les bras du pasteur excepté un petit gémissement et des yeux écarquillés quand il bascula doucement sa tête pour recevoir l’eau bénite.

Alice sourit avec fierté en ayant devant les yeux sa petite fille. Elle ressenti un élan d’amour pour ce petit être et un étrange présentiment que cette enfant serait d’une grande intelligence et qui allait sûrement faire des grandes choses durant les années à venir…

Fin


End file.
